


My One and Only, Family

by IPG_KENT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT





	My One and Only, Family

It was cold, the day when I was left alone. Left to think about the mistakes I've made, the decisions I've chosen, and the path I've taken. But in order to see the rainbows, a little rain is needed. A cliche with a very meaningful meaning. I'm grateful for the family I have. For the love they gave, as I was digging my own grave. If it wasn't them, I'll be six foot under. 

Everybody is a little broken,

that's how the light gets in,

the dark gets out.

So this is for them, for always being there when I need them the most. I'm sorry if I'm a failure, I'm sorry if I didn't turned out to be the person whom I was expected to be; but I wish you well. My mother, my father, my siblings. Thank you for everything. 

 

Khairil Asyraf

Pismp BM-2 Sem 2


End file.
